Someone Like You
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: Al bajar del avión, ella esperaba que él estuviera fastidiado en medio de tanta gente solo para verla, pero la realidad la golpeo tan duro que sintió desfallecer: él había olvidado la promesa…él la había olvidado…el ya no la quería…ya no la amaba… One-shot dedicado a mi pareja favorita RivaMika :3


**Hola~ Pues les traigo este one-shot corto que me salió mientras cantaba a todo pulmón Someone Like You de Adele :3**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del maravilloso Isayama Hajime**

**Otra nota: Este es un RivaMika :3 ****3**

**Disfrutenlo~**

El día estaba nublado, las calles de Londres estaban solitarias y mientras Mikasa camina por ellas, no puede evitar pensar en cierto pelinegro francés, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que regreso de Japón, tres meses desde que sintió por primera vez en su vida el dolor del desamor.

I heard that you're settled down.

-He oído que sentaste la cabeza,

That you found a girl and your married now.

-que encontraste a una chica y que ahora estás casado.

I heard that your dreams came true.

-He oído que tus sueños se hicieron realidad.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

-Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di.

El prometió esperarla, sin embargo ella sabía que era mucho tiempo, sumándole la distancia, jamás podría mantener su promesa desde el momento, que le anuncio, que le ofrecían una beca para estudiar en el país del sol naciente.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

-Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan esquivo?

It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

-No es como para que me ocultes o escondas la mentira.

Con dudas al respecto ella se negó a tomar la oferta en el momento, pero él la alentó a que aceptara, así fue como en contra de su corazón decidió tomar la mejor oportunidad académica que se le hubiera dado en su vida. Antes de partir, en medio del aeropuerto Levi le prometió no olvidarla jamás y esperarla durante esos 5 largos años y como muestra de su promesa y lealtad con un hermoso anillo se despidieron.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

-Odio aparecer cuando menos se me espera sin haber sido invitada

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

-pero no podía quedarme apartada, no podía luchar contra ello.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

-Esperaba que vieras mi cara y que recordaras que,

That for me, it isn't over.

-para mí, no se ha acabado.

Los primeros meses todo iba bien se llamaban y mensajeaban todos los días, pero con el tiempo esta acción se hizo cada vez menos recurrente, dejando de el lado primero las llamadas para después empezar a dejar también el contacto vía mensaje.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

-No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.

I wish nothing but the best for you two.

-No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

-No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

-"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

-A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele.

Y así los últimos 2 años cada uno siguió con su vida sin saber de el otro, con el tiempo Levi encontró una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y apariencia frágil de nombre Petra; aun con un poco de remordimiento por su promesa, Levi empezó a salir con ella, pensando que Mikasa ya lo había olvidado.

You'd know how the time flies.

-Tú sabes cómo vuela el tiempo.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

-Solo ayer fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas.

We were born and raised in a summery haze.

-Nacimos y crecimos en una neblina veraniega.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

-Unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.

Mikasa por su parte no tenía tiempo de pensar en su vida sentimental, puesto que estaba muy ocupada todos los días con sus clases y deberes. Cada mañana se preguntaba por el cómo estaría Levi, sin imaginar lo que en Londres sucedía...

Así el tiempo paso…Levi sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Mikasa, sabía que ese día Mikasa llegaba de Japón, sin embargo le era imposible verla en ese mismo instante que estaba a punto de ingresar a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cavo su boda, ni más ni menos que con Petra.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

-Odio aparecer cuando menos se me espera sin haber sido invitada,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

-pero no podía quedarme apartada, no podía luchar contra ello.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

-Esperaba que vieras mi cara y que recordaras que,

That for me, it isn't over yet.

-para mí, no se ha acabado.

Al bajar del avión, ella esperaba que él estuviera fastidiado en medio de tanta gente solo para verla, pero la realidad la golpeo tan duro que sintió desfallecer: él había olvidado la promesa…él la había olvidado…el ya no la quería…ya no la amaba…

Al llegar a su departamento, salió a recorrer su amado Londres, el día estaba nublado…Se pregunto dónde estaría Levi en ese momento cuando pasaba en frente de un hermosa iglesia adornada con arreglos florales blancos que indicaban que alguien se estaba casando…Al ver la iglesia sintió nostalgia, pues recordaba que su sueño era estar vestida de blanco y al lado del hombre que amaba.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

-No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.

I wish nothing but the best for you two.

-No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

-No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.

-"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".

La gente empezó a salir, le pareció curioso que sus dos grandes amigos se encontraran entre el tumulto, con paso lento pero decidido se acerco a estos que al verla abrieron los ojos como platos para después ir a su encuentro y saludarla con gran felicidad.

Ella les pregunto qué hacían ahí…ninguno se atrevió a hablar, permanecían callados con las miradas cabizbajas…el primero que hablo fue Eren, sin embargo mientras él hablaba, los ojos de ella empezaron a acumular lagrimas.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

-Nada se compara, ni preocupaciones ni cuidados.

-Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.

-Los arrepentimientos y errores están hechos por la memoria.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

-¿Quién hubiera sabido lo agridulce que esto sabría?

El bullicio aumento anunciando la salida de los recién casados, aun sin poder creerlo se planto en frente de la entrada…Los vio acercarse cada vez más...La chica de cabellos dorados, que se situaba a un lado de él, estaba hermosa con un vestido blanco que parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, el por su parte vestía un elegante y cautivador traje blanco que lo hacía ver de la realeza

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue doloroso, el tiempo se detuvo, ya no había ruido, ya no existía nadie más a su alrededor, los ojos de él mostraban dolor y sorpresa, los ojos de ella se encontraban vidriosos, pero se podía notar el dolor y la decepción…Ninguno de los dos esperaba verse en un momento como ese.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

-No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.

I wish nothing but the best for you two.

-No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

-No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

-"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".

Después de que la primera lagrima callera y los gritos de la multitud se hicieran más fuertes, recordándoles la cruda realidad, ella dio media vuelta marchándose a paso lento del lugar mientras las lágrimas caían sin consideración por sus mejillas, los pasos lentos y lastimeros se convirtieron en pasos rápidos y decididos… Se sentó en una banca cuando por fin estuvo lejos de aquel lugar…Y aun con lágrimas en los ojos se prometió encontrar a alguien como él, alguien que al igual que él la comprendiera y que como él lo hizo en el pasado la amara…la única diferencia que quería era, que nunca la olvidara…

Después de desahogarse continuo caminado por las nubladas calles de Londres…continuo con su vida, _después de todo la vida sigue y no te espera._

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

-No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.

I wish nothing but the best for you two.

-No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

-No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

-A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio duele.

**FIN~**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿bueno? ¿pasable?**

**¿Merezco algún review? Acepto críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (bueno esas no, me dan miedo D:) **

**Sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes~ besitos y abrazos :3**

**By: Serena Tsukino 123 (pienso cambiar mi nombre; ¿recomendaciones?)**


End file.
